mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/How MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo TRIGGERS You! (Inspired by Nathaniel Bandy)
Before I start this blog, I just want to let you know that I'm going to do this from the perspective of another person and not myself. #HammerBro101 is obsessed with Rosalina. In fact, he likes her so much that he wants to worship her like she's a goddess! Sure, she's a phenomenal character, but wanting to worship her? You do not have to do that! #Similarly, he likes Baby Daisy so much that he wants to marry her. Seriously? What you want to do to Baby Daisy is pedophilia! You can get arrested if you do that! #His hatred for Baby Peach is way too extreme. He even goes so far as wanting to kill her. She isn't that bad. #He says that Jolien is the bane of his existence and doesn't want to play Subway Surfers anymore because of her. Jolien is beautiful! Don't bash on her like that! #Also, he negatively reacted to Jolien from Subway Surfers kissing him as a giant! Come on dude, she loves you! #Most of his word images use the Vipnagorgialla font. #He hates Mario Kart Wii solely because the items make the game chaotic. That is what makes Mario Kart Wii competitively fun! #He hates the Thunder Cloud and the Fake Item Box. What if I told you that he secretly likes those items? #He makes grounded videos out of characters he hates, including Flame Chomp. #Also, he started his own Caillou Gets Grounded series, which is a horrible abomination. #He makes awful OCs. Most of them are just recolored versions of already existing characters! #He worships Mario Kart DS like it's the best game of all time. Mario Kart DS is a great game, but there are games that are objectively better. #Also, he treats Mario Kart Wii like it's one of the worst games of all time. Mario Kart Wii isn't even bad! In fact, it's amazing! #He hates Grindor from Revenge of the Fallen just because he looks like Blackout. Grindor should slice him up into pieces for that! #His Mario Kart Wii Re-Review is trash because his opinion on Mario Kart Wii is just wrong! #He dislikes some of his videos so much that he either privates them or straight up deletes them from his channel. #He makes terrible reaction videos. #HammerBro101's voice is intolerable sometimes. #When HammerBro101 sees Jolien, he cries like a baby! His crying is so awful! Someone needs to stone him! #He uses a screen recorder to do Top 10s. #He disables comments on a few of his videos. #He made a video where Jolien sings a song about why she hates Christmas. That is unethical! #Whenever he gets angry, his voice is really cringeworthy. #He takes characters he hates way too seriously. #He also takes himself way too seriously. #He wants to use highly dangerous murder weapons to kill characters he hates! He is starting to become an edgy and dark person, as well as a huge danger to the people around him! Someone needs to put him in quarantine for this! #He likes Caillou Gets Assaulted videos and enjoys seeing Boris assault or even kill him! Someone needs to help him! #He makes it so that characters he likes torture characters he hates! An example of this is when Evil Jolien shoots Jolien out of the sky and severely injures her! That poor baby! #HammerBro101 is scared of rollercoasters. He is such a baby! He really needs to face his fears! #He watches too many NB and Nicobbq videos. #Sometimes, the characters he features can get grounded for reasons that are just stupid! For example, Flame Chomp gets grounded just for surviving a tornado! #If you thought characters getting grounded for stupid reasons was bad, wait until you see the videos where characters get killed. #He makes GoAnimate Styled Rants. #He created Koopa Kidette and Poisonetta Mushroomette. #His "Top 10 WORST Anime of All Time" video was a TERRIBLE video. He couldn't even explain why he hated certain anime and instead judged them by their premise. He also triggered the feminists. It's a good thing he deleted that video from his channel. If you want to get even more triggered, then watch HammerBro101's videos. He makes cringeworthy videos such as Flame Chomp gets Grounded. Category:Blog posts